I'm not Kristoph
by DeathByMegane
Summary: Started with a night of misunderstanding. Klavier, who had feelings for Apollo, finally confessed Apollo his feelings. The young lawyer didn't know what to do. Accept him? But he once fell for a man too. And that man turned out to be a lie. Klavier X Apollo. (Klapollo?)
1. Alcohol does wonders

**Rambles: **I'd like to say that I almost had a writer's block in the process of writing this fic. I'm not satisfied with the characterization. It's quite off. This is my first Klapollo fic and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Justice is unjust._

Such words from a lawyer with _Justice _in his name.

He stood behind the mahogany wood on one side of the courtroom, waiting for the dreaded verdict. It wasn't like he was the one on trial, but...he couldn't help feeling this way. His ex-mentor was standing on the podium not as a witness for the murder of Drew Misham. Not as a suspect.

But a criminal.

That person he had known for all this time- No. Perhaps... He never really knew him. All of those acts were a farce. Fake. They meant nothing. He realized that the first time the platinum blond man was arrested for the murder of the gambler. But he wanted to believe that perhaps.. Everything wasn't really an act. Maybe the warm smiles towards the young lawyer was real. But seeing that very man brought back to the courtroom for another crime...

All his hope on believing was shattered.

The man he had admired was now trembling in anger. His face scrunched up and old, revealing his true self. And there were a few times when said man would turn towards Justice.

Pure evil.

That was the first impression he thought of when he saw those eyes. When he stared for a bit longer..

Pure anger.

Towards Justice.

The young lawyer bitterly remembered his first meeting with him. What a contrast. He reminisced the kind eyes that shone towards him long ago. The instant he saw those warm eyes that day...

Justice fell.

Literally. He fell. He clumsily tripped and fell into the arms of the blond-haired man. When he looked up to apologize, the man gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Then...

Justice fell once again.

Not literally. That time.. He fell.

Fell in love.

_No. Stop that. It's admiration. It has to be. Don't fall for your mentor._

Over and over. He repeated those words in his mind to himself. He still did now. But this time.. A bit different.

_Don't fall for a murderer.  
_  
"Order! Order in the court!"

The gavel hit the wood repeatedly, begging for the courtroom's attention and silence.

"Kristoph Gavin... I hereby announce that you are..."

The name echoed, seeming to repeat over and over again in Apollo's ears. He unconsciously held his breath.

"Guilty!"

The crowd roared wild in applause. Many started leaving their seats to approach the young lawyer, the prosecutor and ... The door to home sweet home.

"W-Wait there! I haven't said that Verra Misham was not guilty!"

The judge's cries fell to deaf ears. No one cared. After all, the verdict of Kristoph Gavin meant Verra's freedom as well.

"Polly! You did it!"

The little magician squealed in glee, hopping on her toes.

"You got him to jail! Twice even!"

"Uh.. It's not really something I should really be proud of..."

Apollo ruffled the back of his hair oh-so-carefully to avoid ruining his tidied hair he spent his morning for.

"But, why- Oh."

Trucy's excited fists drop down to her sides.

"He was your mentor after all..."  
_  
Not just a mentor._

He silently added. But, he stopped himself before he thought of anything crazy. Like Kristoph being the man he had loved? Hah! That was crazy. There was no way that he would. No way...

"Hey, you won. So why the silence?"

The couple looked up to meet Phoenix's eyes.

"Aren't you guys supposed to leap hooray, celebrate or something?"

"Y-You're right, Dad! Me and Mr. Hat will put up this amazing show for tonight! I will start decorating and preparing!"

She flew out of the courtroom in an instant. Apollo chuckled at her behaviour.

"It will be a long night."

"Yeah."

Phoenix agreed, his eyes lovingly follow his daughter out.

"Apollo."

The young man turned back towards the older one.

"You alright about this?"

A thud hit Apollo's heart.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine...Fine!"

"That's what you say every time you're nervous."

"N-No! I'm really fine!"

Phoenix smiled, as he lightly patted the pointy hair.

"Seeing your mentor go must be difficult for you. And what's more..."

Phoenix toned his voice down.

"You like him, right?"

Apollo's face boiled to a deep red.

"N-No way! I only looked up to him as my mentor!"

A playful grin appeared on the taller man's face.

"Oh my, Apollo! Don't you look like a boiled lobster now? I certainly didn't mean it that way! But seeing your reaction..."

"Y-You've got it mistaken!"

Phoenix laughed heartily.

"Alright. Alright."

Before Apollo could reassure the older man, someone lightly poked his shoulder. He turned his head to face the person.

"Oh.. Verra."

Phoenix lightly smiled at the scene. This was the feeling he missed from his lawyer days. The times when his clients gratefully thanked him. All the hard work, time-stalling techniques and bullshitting seemed to pay off after seeing their smiles. As he saw Verra's first-time-ever-lovely smile, Phoenix quietly left.

Verra lightly bowed to Apollo to show her gratitude. The young man waved both of his hands with a flustered face.

"Ah.. It's my pleasure. But I couldn't have done it without the help of the prosecutor."

That was right. If it hadn't been for Klavier, Kristoph would probably walk away. Though that wouldn't make much of a difference since he was already in jail to begin with. But Verra would be accused of murder. So.. Apollo was grateful for Klavier's help.

"Hey!"

"Woah!"

Apollo jumped in shock and Verra's eyes widened for a bit.

"Trucy! Weren't you planning on decorating?!"

He asked the magician who had somehow appeared once again. Her eyes glinted in joy.

"I'll do that later! Now that there are many people here, I think inviting them now is the best! I don't have to go around the city to look for everyone!"

Without listening to Apollo's thought about it, she had already started hopping to each and every person she knew in the courtroom, saying:

"Hey! We're gonna celebrate Polly's success! Wanna join in? I'll do a magic show!"

Apollo sighed. He was fine with her inviting everyone to celebrate his win, but... Seriously? Polly? Couldn't she just say Apollo? He bet by the end of the day there would at least be one person who would call him "Polly".

"Hey there, _Polly_."

_See?_

He could just exhale a loud sigh and turn his head to meet the prosecutor.

"It's Apollo for you."

Klavier laughed melodiously.

"Alright then. So, Herr Forehead..."

...Somehow Polly sounded a lot better.

"A little magician told me that you're holding a party for putting my brother to jail."

Apollo's eyes widened, as his heart froze.

_...Damn!_

"I-I'm sorry! I will cancel it."

He knew cancelling it would make Trucy upset, but..there was no way he was going to celebrate if it would hurt Klavier.

And himself.

As Apollo was about to leave to tell Trucy the disappointing news, his arm was grabbed by the prosecutor. Klavier chuckled.

"It's fine. Your success deserves a celebration. And also.."

His eyes drooped in slight melancholy.

"I have already known all this time about his deeds.. It would be wrong of me to cover for him.."

A second later, the guitarist looked up with a new found excitement.

"I will see you later tonight, ja?"

Apollo could only smile sheepishly and nodded. That's right. Klavier helped Apollo to bring him to jail. He must be feeling a larger burden deeper than Apollo's, being Kristoph's brother and all. So.. The younger man felt like saluting towards Klavier for being able to withstand this feeling. If it hurt like hell for Apollo, how much more for Klavier?

"Kla-"

"Aaaaaah! Prosecutor Gavin!"

The high-pitched scream blew Apollo metres away from Klavier. Oh wait... It wasn't the scream that blew him away. The women had shoved the young lawyer away to fawn over the prosecutor.

"Oh my! It must be so hard for you.."

"Yeah! That evil lawyer brought your brother to jail."

_...Excuse me?  
_  
Apollo couldn't believe his ears. Seriously? The evil one was the criminal himself! Kristoph himself!

"Hey! It's alright you have us girls."

"We can comfort you.."

_...What?_

"Pick me, Klavier! I will give you the best night!"

"No! Me!"

"Hey! That's cheating!"

The non-stop fight on who was getting Klavier seemed like it could go for hours. The prosecutor could just paste a smile on his face. He glanced at Apollo for a few seconds. Then, he looked back at the women. With his charming voice, he tried to calm the ladies.

"Fraulein.. My heart is all yours..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

...Which was totally doing the opposite of _calming_ them down. Apollo swore he could see pink heart-shaped eyes on all of their faces. Sighing, Apollo walked away.

_Well... I guess I'm off to some decorating._

* * *

"No, more to the right, Polly. Yeah there."

Apollo's arms were aching from holding the string of the banner that read: _Congratulations Polly!_ And _Polly _himself was now hanging it up after countless of commands from Trucy to move it up, down, left or right.

"Daddy! Have you called Mr. Eldoon?"

Phoenix raised one thumb and grinned.

"All set!"

"Yay! Salty noodles!"

She turned back towards Apollo and the banner.

"Alright, Polly! Perfect! You can get down now and rest!"

He exhaled a deep breath, pasted a sticky tape on one end of the banner and climbed down the ladder carefully. For a little sister, she had the nerve to order her big brother around. Apollo sighed. An exhausting day it was. First, he had to watch the person he had lov- Uh, correction: he admired arrested for murder again. Then, Phoenix told his daughter and Apollo how they were actually siblings. Surprisingly, Trucy took the revelation quite nicely. More like, she jumped on Apollo and shouted, "Yay, Polly is my brother!" Lastly... His muscles were aching from setting up the room for a party. Well, at least he could get some rest now-

_Ding dong_

Who rang the bell?

Apollo dragged himself towards the door and opened it, revealing quite a crowd. Ema Skye, Verra Misham, Eldoon and... Who were those other people?

"Uhm... The party won't start until 6 p.m."

His forehead was then snackoo-ed by you-know-who.

"Yeah, and it's 6.15 now. So, are you going to let us in or not?"

Apollo was taken aback by the news. It was already this time? For the love of God, he had decorated for over 3 hours?! No wonder his muscles were screaming for help.

"Oh! You guys are here!"

Trucy exclaimed, hopping up and down in glee. She noticed a familiar old man with yellow sticky strings of noodle dangling out of his noodle-bowl-hat.

"Mr. Eldoon! Glad to see you here. It's quite messy, but.. You can use the kitchen to cook the noodles."

The old man whipped his noodle hair back and crossed his arms.

"Nonsense! Only true salty noodles are cooked in a noodle stall! So, I brought my carriage with me. If anyone wants noodles, then get it from outside."

"Fantastic! It gives a much more festive feeling to it! And more space for my magic show!"

_...You just care about the magic show, don't you?_

Half an hour later, the Wright Talent Agency was crowding. Apollo was even stunned that the place could actually hold so much people. Well, it was to be expected since Trucy had ordered Apollo to move out all of the unnecessary stuff upstairs. And after the party, she would surely ask him to bring them back down again. By himself. Because _poor Daddy had a bad back_.

"Ah! He's here!"

Girlish screams could be heard, as women briskly walked towards the entrance. Ema started chomping her snackoos in a rapid speed.

"The glimmerous fop is here."

She grumbled under her breath, so that only Apollo who was by her side could hear her. Hearing that nickname, Apollo could tell Klavier had arrived and he was fashionably late. Klavier greeted his fans with his ever-charming smile that melted every girls' hearts (with the exception of Ema Skye). However, his eyes seemed to roam around the place, searching for one particular person and... Target locked.

"Herr Forehead!"

Apollo flinched at the nickname. He would never get used to this name calling. Ever.

Klavier approached the young lawyer.

"A lovely party it is. The decorator..."

Klavier eyed the banner and it was obvious that he was holding back a laugh.

"..Had done an impressive job."

Apollo's cheeks coloured for a bit at the colourful name _Polly_. He swore he would give Trucy a good scolding.

"Klavieeeer, where are you going?"

"C'mon, talk with us."

Two whiny women with too much make-up clinged on Klavier's arms. Did Trucy really invite people she knew? The handsome man could just chuckle and paste a sad smile on his face.

"That will be for another time. The main star tonight here is Apollo. I want to talk to him."

A warm light glowed in Apollo. He felt somewhat touched that Klavier would say such a thing. Maybe the man really wanted to talk with him. Or... Apollo eyed the bright red lipstick and obvious fake eyelashes the two women were wearing. He noticed how they were excessively rubbing onto his arms, making sure every part of their bodies were in contact with Klavier.

...Maybe Klavier was just finding an escape route to avoid these women.

"But, why~ We're a lot more entertaining!"

"Yeah~"

Apollo sighed at their antics. He didn't want to get involved in this. And also.. It would be quite fun to see the man sandwiched between these two.

"I'll see you later then, Klavier."

"Wait, Apo-"

Apollo left in a haste, leaving Klavier. Even though this party was meant for Apollo, Trucy and Klavier seemed to be gaining the most attention. Trucy being a magician and Klavier being...himself. Apollo didn't mind that at all. He wasn't someone who loved attention from the beginning anyways, but a few congratulations would be nice though. After bumping a few people along the way, he found Phoenix drinking a few glasses of alcohol along with Ema. Apollo raised an eyebrow at Ema's snackoo-alcohol-combo drink. Whatever it was, it sure knocked Ema out quite well.

"Hey, Apollo."

Phoenix waved at his student. Apollo took a glance at the glass of alcohol his mentor was holding. Judging from his slight red face, he might have drank 5 or more glasses. The older man noticed the short glance.

"Care trying some?"

"Uh.. I don't drink."

The older man grinned and handed one glass to Apollo.

"Hey, you won. You're supposed to be the man of the party. Loosen up and enjoy."

The young lawyer looked at the glass in his hand. He never drank. He disliked the after-effects of alcohol that was shown in movies. Like how one guy started drinking and went wild. Crazy even. Spouting nonsense and secrets. Some even started crying or laughing for no reason. There were scenes where the drinker...died. Well, that was only in crime and mystery movies.

Apollo looked at Ema, who had fainted. See? This was why he didn't want to drink.

"She drank 15 glasses or so before she fainted."

Phoenix commented. Apollo looked up to meet Phoenix who was now smiling.

"One drink won't hurt, you know?"

Apollo's thoughts battled in his mind. His sane self told himself that it was a bad idea, but as a man.. His pride told him to drink. Like what Phoenix said, one drink wouldn't hurt, right? It was just one glass.

Yeah... Just one glass.

Hesitantly, Apollo drank the alcohol.

* * *

"Uh.. Apollo... Are you alright?"

"Haaa!? Ya speaking to meh?"

Phoenix had no idea. No idea Apollo was bad at drinking. He gave him just one glass and before he knew it... Apollo's face reddened and he started spouting nonsense. And now he was gulping down glasses in no time.

"Oh wow, Polly. That a parrot name or somethang?"

Then, the drunk man laughed at the name on the banner. At 'his' own name. His hand grabbed the large bottle of alcohol. Before he could gulp it down in one go, Phoenix snatched it away.

"No, no, no. You have had enough."

"Haaa? I just drank 4 glasses."

"That is more than enough for you!"

Apollo turned his head away like how a little brat does when his parents won't buy him a toy. Somehow, Phoenix found it a bit childishly cute. The usual Apollo would never do such a thing.

"No fair."

Phoenix chuckled at Apollo's comment.

"Well, it's enough for a newbie like-"

"Justice is no fair."

Phoenix paused in his words. The words the Apollo had spoken... He was definitely talking about the arrest of Kristoph.

"You're...actually not fine about this, right?"

The older man tried to tread on the problem carefully, not wanting Apollo to shout in the party and whine non-stop. That would be bad for the people, the party and..for Apollo himself.

"Not fine. Am not fine."

It was honestly quite strange for Phoenix to hear those words from Apollo, who would usually say that he was _fine...fine!_

"I know that- hic! He has to go to jail. I mean.. He's a murderer. And it's fair. But.. I just don't understand why he did that. He was a good man..."

_Yeah...  
_  
Phoenix silently agreed.

"Hey old man..."

_...Old man?_

"..Hm?"

Despite his urge to scold the drunk man, he decided not to say anything. The best way to deal with a drunk man was to keep quiet after all. Shouting at him won't do any good. He would probably yell back while swinging a bottle around. And... Phoenix had enough of being hit by glass bottles.

"Do you think Sir Gavin's calm self was real?"

Phoenix caught the pain hidden in Apollo's voice. Honestly, he didn't know the answer to that too. During his years with the man himself, there were times when he felt.. Something was definitely up with Kristoph. Experience-wise, he could sense there was a side Kristoph was hiding. Like all criminals he had caught so far, their true self was often unexpected. Like who could expect the idiotic-looking Matt Engarde to pull such an evil face? While swirling a wine glass even! To this day, Phoenix still wondered where that glass came from...

"Uh.. I'm not sure myself, Apollo. Maybe both sides were the real him."

He lied. Somewhere in his heart, he actually knew that... It was a mask.

As Apollo heard his words, his face seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Hm.. Then, I- hic! Like one side of the real him, huh?"

Phoenix felt a bit relieved seeing the man had somehow relaxed. Sobering would be easier now... Wait.

_Why is the wine bottle half-empty?_

His head whipped back at Apollo, whose hand was holding a glass of alcohol. He realized... the man had poured some for himself when Phoenix was still busy thinking over the question.

_Crap, crap, crap! Gotta take him away before he does something crazy!_

As if his thoughts were read, Apollo stood up abruptly and yelled,

"OH YEAH! I DIDN'T FALL FOR A FAKE KRIS-!"

Phoenix hurriedly clasped Apollo's mouth. He immediately looked around the room and caught some people glancing at the two. But most of them were focused somewhere else. Thank God for the loud applause and whoops the audience was giving for Trucy's magic underwear trick. And for having Klavier in the party to steal every woman's attention. However, Phoenix caught the prosecutor's eyes staring at them. He had noticed what just happened amongst all of these noises, as if he had been watching the two from afar. No...

As if he had been watching one very person from afar.

Klavier smiled at his female audience, bid farewell and excused himself. Of course, the women started to whine when... A blast of doves flew out of Trucy's hat. A moment ago, they were upset. Now, they were mesmerized. Trucy's magic was indeed magic.

"Herr Forehead?"

Klavier bent his head down to take a closer look at the man who was stinking of alcohol. Said man could only say,

"Hmph hm hm hmm hmph hm!"

Phoenix was still keeping his mouth shut.

"Herr Wright, was it? Let Herr Forehead speak."

Then, his eyes turned to look at the glasses of alcohol on the counter and a knocked out Ema. His eyes widened.

"Oh! Is Herr Forehead drunk?"

_You already know that. You've been watching him all night._

"Yeah."

"I can take care of him. My motorcycle can take him home as long as he's still conscious now."

No, bad idea. Bad idea. Apollo would surely blurt everything to Klavier about Kristoph.

"Ah.. He can sleep over here."

"Well, what does Herr Forehead think?"

Klavier turned towards the red-faced man, who was still in Phoenix's grasp. The prosecutor eyed a look at Phoenix, telling him to release the poor man immediately. He sighed and complied hesitantly.

"Ahhhh... My face huuuurts."

Klavier stifled a laugh. This strange behaviour was very unlike Apollo.

"So, what do you think? Shall I take you home? Ja?"

Apollo looked up at Klavier. He was going to give an answer. Phoenix could only pray in his mind:

_Don't pick him. Don't pick him. Vomit on him. Vomit on him. That will get rid of him.  
_  
There was silence between the three, as Apollo stared at Klavier with a mix of emotions flowing in those drunk eyes. And a look of recognition. It hit Phoenix.  
_  
No... He can't be thinking... Could he?_

As if Apollo was answering Phoenix's question, Apollo jumped into Klavier, his arms around Klavier's neck. He tightened the hug and stupidly grinned.

"Hm... Sir Gavin..."

* * *

**Rambles: **I know Apollo actually calls Kristoph "Mr. Gavin." But there is a reason for this name-calling. And you know? The more I write this fiction, the more I ship Krispollo. I'm just a sucker for psycho guys with a twisted and dark self beneath their masks. It's just so... I don't know the right term for it. Oh well, I hope it was pretty okay. Not really sure how to continue this chapter. Reviews are very much welcomed! I don't like reading stories with a drunken character (unless it's really nice) and I don't like writing it too...


	2. Pool of Puke

**Rambles: **Being Apollo is difficult. He doesn't really have that character that makes him stand out or such. Klavier has a unique character, which is supposed to make the characterization easier. But... I don't know how to be Klavier. He's just so... Klavier. Well, enough of my rambles!

* * *

Klavier couldn't believe it. Never in his life did he ever think Apollo would ever hug him. Okay, maybe he did think of it once in a while. After all, he was _the_ Klavier Gavin. Guitarist, vocalist and prosecutor. Plus a handsome face to boot. No woman (and maybe man) could resist him. They say that you're the most honest when you're drunk. So, when Klavier asked Apollo if he wanted Klavier to send him home, the prosecutor was so happy. Why? Because the usual Apollo would say,

"No, your motorcycle is... intimidating."

So now, the guitarist was very confused. Because Apollo just said,

"Hm... Sure, Gavin."

The _sure_ did sound a bit funny. But that must have been the accent from the alcohol.

"Herr Forehead.. Ach!"

The shorter man's arms slipped away from his neck as his body started to collapse. Klavier immediately pulled him into an embrace. The drunk man had fallen into a deep slumber. Despite the quite heavy person in his arms, Klavier felt really happy for the little words and light embrace. Sure, he had been hugged by all sorts of women (and sometimes men), but they had never given him this kind of feeling. This burst of happiness. The same kind when he used his first paycheck to buy his first love.

His beloved electric guitar.

"Ahh.. I guess the cat is out of the bag.."

Klavier averted his eyes towards Phoenix, who was now ruffling the back of his head. The prosecutor processed Phoenix's words.

_"The cat is out of the bag..."_

_"Hm... Sure, Gavin."_

_...Could it be..? Herr Forehead likes me?! If he does, then it all fits together! Why else would Herr Forehead accept my offer? Why else is Herr Wright trying so hard to get my hands off from him?_

Klavier's face turned to that of shock.

_He doesn't want this feelings to be known!_

"You seem surprised."

Klavier snapped out of his _amazing _deduction skills.

"Ja, I am."

Phoenix's eyes whipped at Klavier, drilling into the prosecutor's eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about it. And don't tell Apollo you know. He doesn't want it to be known."

Somehow those words pinched a tiny bit of Klavier's heart. Was it bad for Apollo if people knew he liked Klavier? But, the prosecutor could somewhat understand. They were both guys. It wasn't like homosexuality was accepted in this day and age. However, what he didn't get was... Why keep it from Apollo too? If he told Apollo that he knew, wouldn't it be a happy ending? After all... Klavier also liked him. All that they needed to do was just keep their relationship a secret.

There must be a reason behind it. And it wasn't because Phoenix didn't know Klavier's feelings for Apollo. The man knew his feelings. He sometimes noticed the ex-lawyer warding him away from Apollo when he was getting too buddy-buddy with the young lawyer.

"I can do that.."

Phoenix noticed the slightly sad face Klavier was pulling and lightly patted the guitarist's shoulder.

"Don't look so down, alright? It would be bad for Apollo's career if people knew."

_...Oh._

His upset face was immediately replaced to an enlightened face. He understood. So.. This was for both Klavier's and Apollo's sake. After all, the power of love is too great! When the person you like likes you back, of course you would want to be with that person no matter what! Oh, who would have ever thought Apollo liked Klavier so much?! To the point of not minding the discrimation towards homosexuality and his career image! Then, that meant... Phoenix trusted Klavier could control himself.

The prosecutor felt his pride swelling up. He was trusted for such a duty. A duty to protect Apollo's career and his as well. Klavier nodded with a determined look.

"I won't tell anyone."

Phoenix's eyes widened, slightly taken aback at the new light in Klavier's eyes.

"You seem to be taking it well."

He lightly smiled at Klavier.

"Hey, I know I insisted Apollo to stay here and sleep. But.. Trucy would surely wake him up early to clean and stuff. That would be bad for Apollo. I'm sure he's going to get a heavy hangover."

Klavier laughed and glanced at the still-sleeping Apollo in his arms. Honestly, he was getting pretty tired from holding Apollo this way.

"So, you want me to take Herr Forehead home?"

Phoenix nodded with a grinning face.

"Well, now that you know about whatever secret he might spill, I don't mind you taking him home. Wait, here..."

Phoenix wrote Apollo's address on a piece of paper and handed it to Klavier.

"It's not really a well-known area. And quite far too. I understand if you change your mind on taking him-"

"Nein, I will take him home."

The prosecutor smiled at Phoenix, as he shifted Apollo to carry him bridal-style. If Apollo knew about how Klavier was holding him now, the guitarist would surely receive a good beating from Apollo.

"Alright, have a safe trip!"

Klavier showed his glistening smile and exited, ignoring anyone who stared or questioned his act. Man, the two would be the hot topic of the gossip news. _Guitarist Prosecutor and Newbie Lawyer Together for a Night._ Not that Klavier minded, but Apollo would rage.

Once the men were out of sight, Phoenix sighed.

"Haa... He didn't look as heart-broken as I thought he would be."

He expected Klavier to look extremely upset when he found out that Apollo had romantic feelings towards Kristoph. Besides that.. He couldn't believe Apollo could mistake Klavier for Kristoph in his drunken state. Uh... They both did look like twins.

Phoenix sighed once again.

_That _Sir Gavin _was such a giveaway._

* * *

_I think... I'm starting to regret bringing Herr Forehead home..._

One troubled man and one sleeping man riding a black sleek motorcycle. Klavier used one of his hand to pull Apollo's arms to encircle his hips, which failed miserably. Even though they were riding the vehicle in an unbelievably slow speed, Apollo just wouldn't stop falling back. Klavier had always dreamt a time when Apollo would finally agree to ride his motorcycle with him. However, this wasn't how he imagined it to be. Rather than feeling the heartbeat of the passenger behind him, he was busy keeping the sleeping man from falling out of the motorcycle. And the thing was... Apollo's house was still miles away.

"Ah... Herr Forehead.. Please wake up soon..."

His prayers were, of course, not heard by the knocked out man. If this was how it was going to be... Klavier apologized to Phoenix and Apollo mentally and drove to another direction.

_Sorry, my house is a lot closer._

* * *

The motorcycle screeched as it was brought to a halt in front of Klavier's residence. The prosecutor took off his helmet and Apollo's as well. He had a spare helmet with him in case he wanted to bring a beautiful lady home. In this special case.. He was bringing a man home. A man he had been interested in since their first meeting, which bloomed into a far greater feeling now.

"Hnnn..."

The moment he took of Apollo's helmet, the lawyer started mumbling... Then, he went back to sleep again. Klavier sighed. He really needed the young man to wake up. Carrying Apollo to bed was no easy task after all.

He set his motor and unlocked the door. Gathering his strength, Klavier carried the young man in a bridal style again and headed into the house. With one leg, he kicked the door shut.

_So... Here was the difficult part..._

He thought to himself, as he faced the flight of stairs. They never seemed intimidating until he held something heavy. And in this case, he absolutely couldn't drop the object to take a break.

_...Alright, let's do this._

One step. Two steps. Three steps. God, he was so heavy. Four steps. Five steps. Six ste...

_...I'm such an idiot._

Klavier slowly turned 180 degrees and went down the stairs. He turned his head to the right and spotted his purple sofa that was large enough to fit one sleeping man. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He approached the sofa and lightly set Apollo down.

"...There."

Klavier stood straight and stretched his muscles. He realized how much he lacked exercise. Not like he had the time with his career as a prosecutor. And even if he had free time, he would use it to gather with the band for practice.

As he was about to change his clothes to something comfier, Klavier noticed how...defenceless Apollo looked. His hair that was usually smoothed in place started to loose its shape and the white dress shirt under his red vest was slightly crumpled. Klavier could make out that Apollo had natural medium-length soft spiky hair, which looked _a lot_ better on the young man. And he actually had bangs! The eyebrow furrow he usually had when he was over-thinking was also not there. This side of him...

Klavier wanted to know more.

Unable to stop that thought, his fingers unconsciously trailed along Apollo's face. Eyelids.. nose.. cheekbone.. chin.. lips. His fingers paused at the touch of his dried lips. He leaned to kis-

_No. Stop, Klavier.  
_  
The man pulled back with much effort and control.

_...That was a close one.  
_  
Deciding how dangerous it was if he stayed near Apollo, Klavier distracted himself with thoughts on preparing water and painkillers in case Apollo woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

_Uh... Where am I?_

_I feel so bubbly in me. Fufufu..._

_Ah, this place.. I have no idea where I am at all. Woaaaah, such comfy sofa._

_...Okay, stop bouncing._

_Hm? Water and what's this? Medicine? Meh. I'm not a sick person. Though I do feel weird in me...And it feels like some little bugs are rocking and rolling in my head. How did I get here anyway? Oh yeah, I was drinking with old man Phoenix Wright. Then, I met..._

_...Sir Gavin._

_...Where? Where is he now? I want to meet him. I want to ask so much questions. Why did he become a murderer? Was the him with me real?_

_How does he feel about me?_

_...He must hate me now. I mean, I put him in jail.. And who knows? He might even stab me from the back as a revenge for getting him arrested. No, no, no, no. He's not like that. No way. Sir Gavin is a good man... Right?_

_I have to ask him. But, where is he? Maybe in this place?_

_Not this room. Not this one. Nope. Oh, there's a bed in this one. Maybe his bedroom? No way, what kind of bedroom is this? There's this cool plasma TV on one side. But, I don't understand what this sofa is more. If you have a bed, what is a sofa for? Oh. That platinum blond hair. Sir Gavin is in the balcony. He looks so cool in a casual dark purple shirt. Fufufu.._

_"Oh, you have woken up?"_

_Hm... His voice seems different. No, it's more like.. There is this certain European accent to it?_

_"Uh hm, yeah."_

_"Would you like to join me to watch the night sky?"_

_Sir Gavin wants me to join him? Of course, I want to! Okay, perfect time to ask my questi- Wow! The sky's so pretty. I've never noticed how beautiful the stars are._

_"Beautiful, right?"_

_He faces me, smiling softly. The gentlest smile I've seen on his face. I have never seen it on him. He seems so weird tonight..._

_"W-What is it?"_

_His hair is so silky and soft. Fufufu.. Like how I have always imagined it to be. Hm... He's not wearing his glasses. Buuu. But, I like him with glasses. Maybe glasses are just my type._

_Ah. He is holding my hands. Is he mad?_

_"What are you trying to do with my face, hm? Are you still not yourself?"_

_"Uhm.. I just feel like touching."_

_"My, my... You're still not yourself, huh?"_

_Now that I think about it... It has been so long since Sir Gavin was alone with me... I feel sort of gutsy now._  
_"H-Herr Fore-"_

_"How do you feel about me?"_

_Sir Gavin just twitched at my sudden question. So sudden I didn't even know it was me who asked it out loud. I felt the twitch so clearly, since I'm hugging him._

_"How 'bout you?"_

_Me? Of course I do. I have watched Sir Gavin for so long. So so long. I want to tell him how I feel. But, I cannot._

_Because he is pressing his lips on mine._

_...This must be a dream. Sir Gavin would never do such a thing. And also, this bubbly thing in me won't stop. Ugh... Can't stand it anymore._

_"Hm? What's wro- Mein gott!"_

_Phew, that was a close call. Good thing I pushed him away just in time. Hm? I feel so heavy. Like a weight is pulling me down._

_Last thing I remember is the sensation of Sir Gavin's soft lips, darkness engulfing me, stomach acid burning my throat and the smell of barf overpowering Sir Gavin's distinct cologne smell._

_Oh wait, Sir Gavin doesn't use cologne._

* * *

Klavier was astounded. He stood there frozen in front of Apollo, who had fainted on his pool of vomit. What just happened? One second Apollo was gently running his hand over Klavier's hair, then another second he hugged the confused prosecutor. If it wasn't confusing enough, the lawyer asked him how Klavier felt about him. The question drove him mad that he couldn't control himself and he kissed Apollo on the lips. The moment was so perfect until...

_"Hoek."_

Klavier quickly jumped away, as he noticed the pool was slowly spreading out to his bare feet. He had to clean Apollo and his vomit.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

The guitarist sighed. What else could he do? Leave Apollo to lay around here and catch a cold? Klavier rolled his sleeves up and swished his hair back. He reluctantly carried the man, trying not to get into too much contact with Apollo's barf-wet clothes. As much as he wanted the young man to feel comfortable, he just couldn't lay the man on his beloved bed.

No way. Not his bed.

Looking for another option, he bobbed his hip at the door to his bathroom and laid Apollo in his bathtub. Safest choice. Now, here came another problem. Actually, it wasn't a problem that required physical preparation. It was more like a... Mental preparation.

To control his desire.

Okay, Klavier. Just unbutton the shirt and don't think of any other thoughts. Remember, Apollo doesn't fancy you... Bullshit, that was not true.

_He likes me._

And the talk with Phoenix came back to his mind, making him float back to cloud nine. No, no, focus. Getting rid of the dirtied clothes, Apollo was left with nothing except for his boxers. Oh, quite a cute one. Wait, he wasn't getting the real problem of this situation. Klavier gulped. Apollo would kill him if he woke up now. Klavier abruptly looked away and wet his towel with water. He gently dabbed it on Apollo's chest that was slightly wet from the barf. No, no, no. Not a good idea. He rubbed the towel roughly to get the job done fast and raced for his wardrobe to get spare clothes for the sleeping man.

_...I have to put his clothes on too..._

Realization hit him.

_...Not a problem. We're men._

He marched robotically into the bathroom. How hard could dressing Apollo be? Dressing women when they were sleeping was an easy task, so this should be nothing to him. Apollo was a guy after all. Yeah, a guy. A sleeping naked guy that was... Awake.

Apollo's eyes flickered at the bright light and creamy white bathroom walls. Feeling unnaturally cold, he laid his hands on his chest and...

"Eh?!"

The young man sat up with a gawking mouth. Without voicing his thoughts, Klavier knew Apollo's mind was is turmoil. Probably questioning where he was, why he was almost naked, what happened before he blacked out and why Klavier was now blatantly staring at him in shock.

"...Where am I?"

The first words he was able to let out ensured Klavier that Apollo was sober. He was back to himself now. Damn, things would be much easier if he was still tipsy.

"...My house."

Apollo processed the answer in his head and faced the prosecutor with a pale face that was suspicious of all of this.

"Why am I... naked?"

Klavier gulped at Apollo's face that was clearly questioning: _Were you about to screw me in a bathtub? _Wait, why was he nervous? It wasn't like he took advantage of a drunk Apollo. He lightly cleared his throat and put on his ever-charming smile.

"Well, Herr Forehead... You puked on your own clothes, so I undressed you and... Here. These are the spare clothes."

Apollo's face slightly turned a light pink at the thought. Damn, Klavier just wanted to tease him a bit more.

"Since Herr Forehead is wide and awake now.. I guess I don't have to help you get dressed. Such a pity though. I'd love to help you."

The guitarist handed the clothes to the blushing man in the bathtub. As Apollo reached out for the monotone-coloured clothes, he noticed a stinking smell somewhere from the corner. He glanced at the source of the sickening smell and found his half-soaked clothes. Apollo reddened even more as it dawned on him that he really vomited on himself. And the nerve of him to doubt Klavier's words when the prosecutor had actually been taking care of him!

"I-I'm very sorry for the trouble."

"No, no. It's fine. That's just how drunk people are."

That was it. Apollo swore to himself that last night was the first and last time he would ever drink. Ever.

Klavier cleared his throat once again, gaining Apollo's attention.

"Ah... I'm going to step out and let Herr Forehead get dressed, ja?"

Oh right, he was still naked and only wearing boxers... Boxers?  
_  
DAMN._

If his face was previously cranberry-red from the realization of his actions, his face was now a deep red, which was spreading down to his neck and chest. Klavier noticed the colour change, repressed his desire to tease Apollo more and took his cue to exit. Seeing the big yellow smiley face on his boxers drove him to an even greater blushing madness.

_Damn damn damn._

Being drunk and puking on himself was embarrassing enough. Now Klavier had seen him in such a state. The prosecutor would surely tease him to no end. Apollo raised himself up and he was attacked by stinging pain in the head. Urgh... Must be the effect of drinking alcohol. Man, he stunk like one too. Talking about stink...

He picked his dirty clothes up. Wow, hopefully that won't stain.

"Klavier?"

"Ja?"

The prosecutor responded to Apollo's call from the other side of the door.

"Do you mind if I use your washing machine?"

"Oh, nein. You're welcome to."

With the owner's permission, Apollo dropped his clothes into the washing machine and poured in a few cups of detergent, which was quite more than the usual amount. He desperately needed the stink and stain to be erased. After pressing the right buttons, he found the wet towel that Klavier used to dab (rub roughly) Apollo's chest on one side of the bathtub. And that was the very action that woke him up actually. He sighed and cleaned his body a lot more thoroughly than what Klavier did. Once the stink was not that distinct, he wore the clothes Klavier had given him. Actually, Apollo expected Klavier to be the type of person who hired maids to do the everyday chores like the laundry. Turned out Klavier was the same like any ordinary guy. It somehow shone a new light to the prosecutor. Guess he wasn't just a pretty face with great skills, huh?

"...Woah."

And he just noticed how much bigger Klavier was compared to himself. His reflection on the mirror showed the slightly oversized shirt that hung lower than it was supposed to. The pants Klavier brought him was okay...only if Apollo pulled it up once every minute. Well, guests can't be choosy. Especially the ones that just created trouble for the host.

The thought sent a gloomy aura over Apollo's head. Okay, Apollo. When you get out there, apologize.

The young man turned the brass doorknob and he was greeted by the smell of Klavier's bedroom. The smell wasn't like what you read in romance novels, where the main female protagonist mentioned how the room smelled exactly like the main male protagonist. It was more like... Citrusy? Was there even such word? It was as if someone just splashed a whole bottle of perfume. However, this was quite pleasant compared to the barf smell of the toilet.

"I guess I sprayed too much air freshener."

Apollo spotted Klavier sitting on a purple sofa. His hand patted on one side of the couch, asking the shorter man to sit beside him. So he did.

"But thanks to it, the unpleasant smell is not lingering anymore."

_...I vomited in his bedroom?_

"...I'm sorry. Really sorry."

Klavier lightly chuckled at Apollo's guilty face.

"First, the party. Then, the motorcycle ride. Lastly, the barf. What other troubles will you surprise me with?"

Apollo paled. There was even a trouble with a motorcycle ride. What the hell happened when he was drunk? Noticing Apollo's discoloured face, Klavier hurriedly said,

"I'm kidding, Herr Forehead. No worries."

"What happened when I was drunk?"

Klavier slightly jolted at the sudden question. Apollo's brown orbs bored through his eyes, really wanting to know what happened.

"You... don't remember anything?"

Apollo shook his head firmly.

"...Even what you did to me in the balcony?"

The young lawyer answered with a look of confusion.

"What did I do?"

For a second, just a second, a hint of pain passed by Klavier's eyes. But, he waved it off and laughed.

"You were about to vomit right on my face! Thank goodness you pushed me away!"

Apollo's face reddened with his mouth open in disbelief.

"O-On your face?!"

The young lawyer thanked himself that he had enough sanity and consciousness to push Klavier away. Imagine it. Barfing all over such a handsome face! He might have been sued! No, no. Klavier was not that mean. But if his fans knew of this...

Apollo would be dead meat.

Then, he realized something quite strange.

"You're exaggerating. You scared me for a second there. It's not like my mouth is in the same level as your face."

Klavier froze at Apollo's words. He mentally banged his head with an electrical guitar for his mistake. Luckily, Apollo took his slip of the tongue for some exaggeration. Before the young lawyer could think further on the slip, Klavier hurriedly offered Apollo water and painkillers.

"Your head must be pounding, ja?"

Apollo smiled gratefully and took some. He never really had the time to really get to know Klavier, besides their courtroom time. Being with the prosecutor now showed him another side to Klavier. The man wasn't just man that women crazed over. He wasn't just a man who loved to flaunt his motorcycle to the point of offering Apollo a ride home almost every time. He wasn't some weird man who loved to air guitar during the climaxing peaks of trials in the courtroom.

This man was... A lot more than that.

"Thanks for nursing me, even though I have created so much trouble for you."

Klavier chuckled.

"It's alright. Call me anytime you get tipsy again, 'kay?"

_...He really is a kind ma-_

"Then, maybe I can make Herr Forehead spill some secrets."

_...I take back whatever I just thought of him.  
_  
Apollo watched the man ramble on and on whatever juicy secrets the young lawyer might be hiding.

_...He's just a man who enjoys bullying me.  
_  
"-ybe you are actually hiding some dark past that no one knows. Oh, oh! Or you actually enjoy me teasing you!"

_...Excuse me?  
_  
"Yeah, like how you hide the fact that you actually like me..."

Klavier's voice decreased in volume as he realized what he just spilled. Apollo's eyes widened at the prosecutor's words. The two stared at each other in silence. One thinking 'Me and my stupid mouth!' And another thinking 'What the hell did he just say?'

Klavier hurriedly explained himself in an attempt to keep his promise to Phoenix to keep the fact he knew Apollo's feelings unknown.

"A-Ah, nein. I mean yo-"

"Where... Where in the world did you get that idea?"

Apollo asked in disbelief, cutting whatever words the guitarist was about to say. It was Klavier's turn to widen his eyes. He couldn't believe how real the young lawyer's face and tone was, almost as if... Apollo had some great hidden acting skill.

Cut the crap, Klavier. Accept the truth. It was so real as if...

_Herr Forehead really didn't have any sorts of feelings towards me.  
_  
"Prosecutor Gavin?"

The young lawyer called out, waiting for a response. Klavier stared at Apollo for a few seconds, studying his face for any hints of hidden feelings. But nothing. Of course, there was nothing! If Apollo really did like him, the forehead exhibitionist would have been blushing to no end by now!

"Verdammt!"

Klavier held his head in frustration. Apollo was shocked at the sudden act. One moment ago, the prosecutor was rambling non-stop about nonsense. The next moment, Klavier accused him for liking him. And now... The guitarist was acting like some worms just invaded his head.

"I-Is something wrong?"

The guitarist whipped his head to look at Apollo and grabbed both of the lawyer's shoulders.

"Ja! I was tricked! Fooled! By Herr Wright!"

Klavier exclaimed right on Apollo's face. The shorter man could only listen in confusion. He had no idea what the hell was going on in Klavier's head. Seeing his almost mad state, Apollo decided to tread on the problem carefully.

"What...did Mr. Wright say?"

Klavier contemplated in his mind whether he should tell Apollo or not. He didn't want to look like an idiot for believing Phoenix's mumbo jumbo. Yet, he also wanted to tell Apollo and get the man to tell him his real feelings. He sighed and let go of Apollo's shoulders.

"...Herr Wright told me you like me."

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

"...Ha?"

Apollo could only look at him with a face that obviously said: _What the heck? You believed him?_ Klavier immediately explained himself.

"Anyone would believe in it! The puzzle fits!"

"What fits?!"

Klavier went to prosecutor mode _on_. His fingers one by one raised up, listing all the clues.

"First, Herr Wright often keeps me away from you when I get too close."

"That's because he knows I'm a bit uncomfortable with your teasin-"

Klavier raised one finger to silence the lawyer.

"Uncomfortable with me because you like me."

Apollo was speechless for Klavier's unreasonable assumptions.

"Next, you always say no when I offer you a ride home with my motorcycle. But, when you're drunk... Oh and remember, people are honest when they're drunk. You said 'Sure, Gavin' to me and you even hugged me!"

"I what?!"

"And! Before you vomited, you started brushing my hair with your fingers, touched my face and you even let me kiss you!"

"WHAT?!"

Apollo's jaws dropped.

"You kissed me?!"

"No, no, no. _We_ kissed. You kissed me back."

Apollo's face reddened, as his jaws dropped even lower.

"What the hell happened when I was drunk?!"

"That's all. Then, you vomited right after we kissed."

The shorter man tried to process all of the events Klavier just spouted into his head, but... It didn't make sense at all! Never in a million years did he ever think of kissing Klavier Gavin! The only one he had imagined doing such intimate actions with was...

_...No way. It can't be..._

Apollo slowly faced the guitarist properly. Those eyes, similar to _that person_, bored into his. The platinum-blond hair was slightly messed from the earlier acts of frustration, but it was still the same. Like _his _hair.

"Herr Forehead?"

...But that European accent was so not _his_. And the outfit. There was no way _he_ would be caught wearing such clothes.

He could never mistake such person to be _him_.

_But remember, Apollo._

You were drunk.

...And it hit him. His first meeting with Klavier. That time, Apollo really thought he was meeting _him _again. Well, that moment lasted until the man spoke.

So... It was possible, isn't it?

To mistake Klavier Gavin for Kristoph Gavin.

* * *

**Rambles: **To be continued. Well, this story is a bit confusing... Sir mistaken as Sure. Klavier mistaking Apollo liking him. Apollo mistaking Klavier as Kristoph when he was drunk. So much misunderstanding. I hope I'm not making readers confused... Reviews are very much welcomed!


	3. Don't

**Rambles: **Argh. Exams. Urgh. Hate it. I'm so unsatisfied with chapter 2. I hope this story gets more interesting.

* * *

_No...No, no, no, no._

Apollo still couldn't believe it.

Klavier and Kristoph weren't similar in character at all. If anyone met them, they'd know who was who. But... Try shutting their mouths, stripping them butt naked and make Kristoph bend his knees a little to match Klavier's height. Plus pokerfaces. You wouldn't know who was who, right? They looked the same. Similar. It was just the miniscule measurement in height and their personalities that differentiated the two. So... It wasn't Apollo's fault he mistook the two when he was drunk.

...Bullshit.

Even if he was drunk, he could at least identify the clothes Klavier was wearing! Klavier was like...a gaudy doppelganger of Kristoph Gavin! Kristoph would never be caught dead in rock-themed clothes with a big _G_ hanging down his neck like Klavier! It was just...not him!

And that accent!

Unlike the European accent Klavier had, Kristoph's was classic English. Calming and soothing to Apollo's ears. Not flirty and damn-he-is-here-to-tease-me-I-gotta-run to his ears. However... If they both had no accent and they just spoke normally, they did sound the same.

So, it was plausible to mistake Klavier for Kristoph in a drunk state.

It was totally normal.

...Heck no, it wasn't!

Apollo searched for every possibility that it was just a fairytale that Klavier bullshitted out of his mouth to tease Apollo. But, he couldn't find it. Klavier's face and tone told him that he was telling the truth. Every detail of it was the truth. How he hugged Klavier, how he brushed his hair, how he touched his face, how he kissed him back, how he vomit-

...Wait, that sounded wrong.

_"No, no, no. _We _kissed. You kissed me back."_

...Apollo was the one who liked Kla... Uh, Kristoph. So... Why?

"...Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Ja?"

Klavier answered. He had been waiting for the man in front of him to say something after he reported what happened when Apollo was drunk. Perhaps the shorter man was trying to process everything and piece the jigsaw puzzles into their places.

Apollo looked at Klavier in confusion.

"I kissed you back, right?"

"That's right."

"So, that means... You're the one who started the kiss, right?"

Klavier knew where this was going. With his ever glistening smile that has never failed to woo the ladies, he calmly replied.

"Ja."

"...Why?"

Finally. The moment Klavier had always pictured in his mind. He had practiced line by line for the perfect confession to capture Apollo's heart. Though, he slashed the plan away when he promised Phoenix to keep these feelings suppressed. But, it turned out he was fooled! Oh, he could just strangle the ex-lawyer with his guitar strings! No, no, no. Guitar was for musical purposes. Not for murder purposes. Keep calm, Klavier. The prosecutor inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, blowing all the negative thoughts away. Well, now...

The confession.

"I love you."

_...__...What?! No! That wasn't how I was supposed to say it! Klavier Gavin! You've rehearsed the lines for so long! It was supposed to be more elegant, more beautiful and more... Heart-wrenching! Like how the audience feels when you sing a sad love song!_

Apollo looked at the man with his mouth wide open, shocked to say anything. Today was the most tiring day of his life. Physically and mentally. His muscles were screaming from the decorating tasks he had to do for Trucy. Then, he had spent the day working on a case to get the man he loved to jail. Not only that, he became drunk, kissed Klavier, vomited and now Klavier was confessing his love to Apollo. It wasn't something new to Apollo for Klavier to spout strange romantic nonsense. He never believed in it. The man loved teasing Apollo for some reason the shorter man could never understand. Maybe it was because of the fact they were rivals.

"Stop playing around, Prosecutor Gavin. I'm not like some ladies that fawn over you."

"Not _some_, Herr Forehead. It's _all_."

Apollo raised one eyebrow at the man. Klavier sighed and corrected himself.

"Except for Fraulein Ema Skye."

The shorter man nodded in approval.

"But, Herr Forehead! I do have such feelings for you! I-"

_Calling the man you love Herr Forehead? Wow, that's one way to convince me you love me._

"-even wrote ten-page script of how I'm going to confess my feelings to you! With illustrations as well!"

_...What?_

"But, when the moment finally came, my mouth just decided to move by itself. All of those rehearsals were for nothing!"

_...I know that he's a perfectionist when music is involved, but in drama too? Wait... I'm not falling for his lies!_

Apollo straightened his back and as if a switch was flicked in his head, his lawyer side appeared. He hit the couch and pointed one finger straight in between Klavier's eyes.

"Objection! Do you have any evidence of the script you mentioned?"

_There! That would surely make Prosecutor Gavin all flustered and he will stop teasing me-_

"Of course, wait right here."

_...What?_

Once again, the lawyer was flabbergasted at the prosecutor's action. He didn't expect Klavier to leave the couch and come back with a bunch of papers.

"Here, you may examine the evidence. Would you like to add it to your court file?"

Klavier handed the papers with a smile, amused at this courtroom roleplay. In a surprised state, Apollo examined the papers.

"O-Objection! I don't look like this!"

Apollo shoved one paper at Klavier's face with one finger pointing at a picture the guitarist had drawn by himself. Klavier took a look and smiled proudly.

"Oh really? I think it's a perfect replica of you, Herr Forehead. See this shiny forehead and pointy hair? It looks like yours. Oh, but your hair is now all messed up. You look better this way. A lot cuter."

Klavier playfully brushed Apollo's hair that was losing the super-hairspray Apollo had sprayed on this morning. The shorter man reddened and shook his head to get rid of Klavier's touch to the guitarist's dismay. Apollo skimmed the script.

**You're the guitar to my heart. Rocking my soul and life. I think of you every single da-****  
**  
_...What's this? Poetry?_

**-ave a song for you. (sing Guilty as Charged; look deep in his eyes; circle around him while singin-****  
**  
_Oh God, this is a musical.__  
_  
Apollo immediately placed the script behind him.

"I- I accept this as evidence. You may continue with your testimony."

Klavier suppressed his urge to laugh.

"Oh, the script wasn't enough to convince you, Herr Forehead?"

"It was...convincing enough."

"So, why bother continuing the cross-examination?"

"Well... You know how there are loopholes in testimonies when they sound perfect already? Yeah, this might be one of them."

Unable to resist the urge he had been holding in, Klavier bursted in laughter. Apollo's face reddened. After much laughter, he wiped his tears.

"Goodness gracious! Herr Forehead! Ahahaha... How often do you play lawyer games? What was the title of that game again...? Ah, right! The Ace Attorney or something of that sort, ja? Only those kinds of testimonies exist in that game! Ahaha!"

With a red face, Apollo could just watch the prosecutor in front of him guffawing. He wanted to shout objection so badly because all this time, the cases he had been solving was as impossible as the ones in that game. He was able to win because of his countless times of pointless objections. He learnt that skill from the great Phoenix Wright, by the way.

"W-Well, I can find a blaring hole in your testimony!"

Klavier sat straight, still wheezing from his breathless laughter.

"Oh really? Please do clarify."

Apollo knew he was bullshitting at this point, but he had no choice. Anything to crumble this lie.

"You always call me Herr Forehead! That's no way to call the person you love. And therefore... You're just teasing me again."

The light in Klavier's eyes slightly changed, as Apollo assumed this was a game to the guitarist. The prosecutor knew none of his words would assure the lawyer his confession was no lie. Because... It was something like one of those folk tales. The boy who cried wolf. The boy lied and lied so much that no one believed his cry of help in the end. It was the same thing now. The guitarist who teased and teased the forehead exhibitionist so much that he could not believe every word of his love confession.

So Klavier could just paste a smile on his face and hope... Apollo would believe him.

"I really do love you, Herr Forehead. I'm not teasing you at all. Well, the name calling was something I came up with in the beginning to make you all flustered. But, the more I call you with that name... It's something more of a nickname for you. Like how you call your lover _darling_ or _dear_."

The shorter man's face coloured in a light pink. He looked down to avoid facing the serious look on Klavier's face. It was...not like the usual look the guitarist always pulled. Deep inside of him, he knew Klavier had been telling the truth. He wanted to believe in Klavier, yet.. He also didn't want to. After all...

He once believed in a man too. And it turned out that.. It was all a mask. It was all a fraud. And that very man...

Apollo looked up at Klavier.

That very man looked like the man in front of him now.

"...Apollo."

Apollo's eyes widened in shock, as Klavier called him his real name. The taller man had scooted closer to Apollo when the man was still busy thinking whether to believe or not to believe in his words. Klavier grinned playfully.

"I'll call you that if you stop calling me Prosecutor Gavin."

Apollo's cheeks changed to a darker shade of pink.

"...Kla...Klavier."

And just with that one simple word, the brightest smile graced upon Klavier's face.

_Throb_

And that smile was enough to give Apollo a heart attack.

"I- I will stick to Prosecutor Gavin."

Klavier sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess that's fine, _Polly_."

_Throb_

This was a different kind of throb. If the throb just now meant oh-damn-his-smile-is-so-awesome, this throb meant more like oh-damn-I-can't-live-with-that-name.

"Klavier!"

Then, that angelic, yet devilish smile came back again.

"Ja, Apollo?"

_Damn it... I'm being played with again..._

Apollo grumbled to his heart, as Klavier laughed heartily. The guitarist noticed the time his digital clock was displaying.

"It's almost 1 a.m. Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

Apollo thought for a moment before replying gloomily,

"I need to help Trucy clean the office."

The prosecutor remembered something along those lines from Phoenix. Yeah...from the man who fooled him that Apollo got the hots for him. And he totally fell for it. Klavier sighed. But, he was so sure too. Apollo even hugged and kissed him. Well, perhaps the shorter man was actually a flirt when he was drunk. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Shall we sleep?"

The prosecutor gestured at the queen-sized bed. Apollo paused for a few seconds before asking in suspicion,

"...Together?"

"Where else? It's large enough to fit both of us. Or would you rather sleep on the couch?"

"Actually... I don't really mind sleeping on the couch."

Apollo replied, as his hands groped around the furniture, noticing that it was pretty soft and comfy to sleep on. Heck even the couch was softer than his bed.

Klavier looked at the couch.

"I know that you're quite short, but I don't think the couch will fit you."

The lawyer tried his very best to calm himself down from reacting to the small comment concerning his height.

"Then, I will bend my knees."

Klavier sighed and scratched his head.

"Why don't you want to sleep on the bed?"

"You...might do something if I sleep close to you."

Light pink coloured Apollo's cheeks, as he averted his eyes from Klavier. The prosecutor widened his eyes with a slight look of hurt. The lawyer noticed how Klavier's face changed and he felt a bit guilty for what he said. Apollo immediately explained himself.

"Y-You said it yourself that you love me! And also... You took advantage of my drunk state and...kissed me."

Klavier didn't know whether to be happy Apollo finally took his confession seriously or to be disappointed Apollo saw him as a guy that would jump on him when he was asleep.

"I do want to do intimate things with you, Herr Fore- Apollo... I imagine it almost everyday. But I won't do such things if you don't feel the same way as I do towards you."

Apollo's face reddened at the thought of Klavier daydreaming of such fantasy.

"So, trust me, ja?"

The heart-throbbing smile came again, striking Apollo's heart. Before the younger man could nod, the prosecutor added,

"Anyway, I only kissed you because you seduced me."

The red colour on Apollo's face darkened. He abruptly exclaimed,

"That's because I thought you were Kr-!"

"...Kr?"

Klavier questioned the man's unfinished word. Apollo fumbled with his words.

"Kr... Kr... Crazily gorgeous! My eyes must have filtered your appearance so that you look ten times as stunning as you originally look!"

And that flattery was enough to fool Klavier.

"My, my. Ten times as stunning as I originally look? Doesn't that mean you find me good-looking in reality? I thought you never notice."

Klavier bent down with both hands resting on his hips and a glimmering smile, shortening the distance between their faces. Apollo realized the mistake he just blurted, but it was a lot better than Klavier finding out his feelings for the prosecutor's brother.

"...Trucy never stops telling me how handsome you look, so... I was just judging your appearance based on her thoughts."

"Hm.. Is that so?"

Klavier asked in a knowing tone. Apollo hated that tone. It was as if Klavier knew the real answer, yet he still asked, wanting to hear the real thing. And no, the lawyer was not going to serve the guitarist what he wanted to hear.

"...I'm going to sleep."

Apollo sat himself on one side of the bed, as Klavier watched him in slight disbelief.

"You're sleeping on the bed?"

"...As long as I don't seduce you, it's fine, right?"

Klavier couldn't help but smile at this small act of acceptance. Noticing how the guitarist had been staring at him with a grinning face, Apollo hurriedly hid himself under the blanket.

"...Good night."

"Gute nacht, Apollo."

He lied down on the other side of his bed, facing Apollo's back and pleased with just being by his side. Klavier knew Apollo didn't like him (yet), so Apollo sleeping next to him was a huge step. It might take time, but the prosecutor was ready to wait for Apollo's feelings to bloom, like how it was for the guitarist himself. He would shorten this distance.

This huge distance.

Damn.

For the first time ever in his life, Klavier found out how unnecessarily large his bed was.

* * *

_"I- I will do my best in this case!"__Apollo bowed down immediately. His forehead was a few millimetres away from banging on his mentor's mahogany desk. The older man stood and gently waved his hand to calm his apprentice down._

_"Don't be so nervous, Apollo. I will be there to help you if you don't know what to do. I wouldn't want to leave my apprentice alone on his first case. Ah... It's not that I don't trust your skills. I want to see how well you're going to apply what I taught you in the real court."_

_Great... Now, the young lawyer felt even more pressured... He was glad Kristoph was going to be with him, but he didn't like the fact that being with him meant the mentor would be able to watch him screw up.__"_

_...I'm sorry. I think I gave you more pressure."_

_Those kind eyes gave Apollo an apologizing look. He was entranced by those pair of eyes that had never failed to read his mind, always knowing how he felt. That was precisely why the younger man always tried his hardest to suppress his true feelings for his mentor. And perhaps he was doing a pretty good job. After all, if Kristoph knew Apollo liked him, he wouldn't casually smile and touch Apollo. If he did those acts intentionally, knowing Apollo's feelings towards him, that would be like intentionally raising Apollo's hopes. So there was no way Kristoph knew._

_Kristoph Gavin was a kind man._

_Snapping out of his thoughts, Apollo looked up and was slightly surprised to find Kristoph bending down to look at the shorter man at his eye level with a reassuring smile. And like magic, the younger man's pressure was swept away and replaced with calmness. But then, the soothing feeling was immediately erased when Kristoph's hand laid on Apollo's shoulder._

_"You'll do fine, Apollo."_

_The hand slid down to his back._

_"I will be there beside you."_

_To his waist._

_"So, don't be nervous."_

_His hand stayed there, sending Apollo light shivers. Damn, he felt his face burning._

_"T-Thanks... But, I'm fine."_

_The taller man chuckled melodiously and stood upright. Apollo was disappointed that his touch left... Wait. What was he thinking? He shouldn't fall for his mentor!_

_"You always say that you're fine, when you're not."_

_He smiled warmly._

Throb  
_  
__Apollo's heart throbbed. And all his plan of say no to fall-in-love-with-mentor faded. No matter how many times he told himself not to fall for his teacher, he would always find himself falling deeper and deeper into that warmth._

_...What?_

_Apollo slowly backed away, as that very smile slowly deformed into a wretched smile. No more kindness in those eyes, only evil. And hatred. As if the former man he knew had completely changed. Or... Did he not change at all? Perhaps, he never knew him.__Never._

_Illusion. _

_Fraud. _

_Mask._

_The words piled up one by one, engulfing Kristoph as the truth slowly revealed itself.__  
_  
'Don't fall for him.'  
_  
__The sentence flowed in the midst of the black sea of words. Multiplying itself like a strain of DNA, it wrapped itself around the wretched man. Wrapped in black._

_In darkness._

_"Apollo."_

_He flinched, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Apollo immediately turned his back to find Kristoph behind him._

_"Wait... Weren't you pulled into the black just now?"_

_The taller man just smiled wryly and spoke._

_..._

_But no voice came out._

_"What did you say?"_

_Again. The man repeated his words. Apollo tried to make out what he said from the movements of his mouth._

_"I'm-" __  
_

"!"

His eyes shot wide open, as Apollo panted for breath. His eyes roamed all over the place, only finding dark purple everywhere. Oh right, this was Klavier's bedroom. Ceiling to be exact.

Apollo exhaled deeply.

_...Was that a dream?_

...Ugh... Apollo found his back sticky. When was the last time he had night sweats? It felt awfully real to the lawyer. Well, the beginning of the dream was real. That really happened months ago when he was still Kristoph's student. Afterwards... His true colour showed. The same face Kristoph had when he was in the court yesterday.

_...What was it trying to say?__  
_  
"Have you had enough dose of energy from looking at my face?"

Apollo was stunned, as a pair of blue eyes peeked under half-open eyelids.

"You're...awake?"

"Well, your thrashing woke me up. My, my, my. That forehead is just not for show, is it? It's probably made of steel."

Klavier's hand reached for Apollo's forehead that was covered with Apollo's jagged bangs and gently caressed it. Yes, his hairspray had lost its strength.

"I...was thrashing?"

Klavier nodded, his fingers now playing with Apollo's messed up hair. The lawyer realized how close his face was with the half-asleep man and quickly pulled himself away.

"W-Why were you hugging me?"

Klavier's eyes blinked a few times, as if trying to wake himself up.

"Hm... You're warm. And I was cold. So, I guess I reached for you in my sleep."

The taller man yawned and sat up to stretch his arms. Damn, how could such hideous acts look gorgeous when Klavier was the one doing it? With a smile, Klavier looked down at the man that was still lying down beside him.

"Then, all of a sudden, a certain someone knocked his forehead against mine in his sleep, gasped and stared at me."

Apollo's face flushed. Why, oh, why did he keep on creating troubles for Klavier? Klavier chuckled and noticed the guilty look.

"Don't worry about the forehead thing. But, I'm happy that you were staring at me. Finally getting conscious of me, ja?"

The lawyer flushed more and immediately shook his head.

"I-I'm not."

"Hmm, if you say so."

Again. That knowing tone. Argh... But Apollo was definitely telling the truth this time.

"I was staring at you because you look like Kr-"

"...Kr?"

...This was the second time his tongue slipped. He was mentally cursing himself for his idiocy. Mentioning Kristoph's name would surely raise questions from Klavier and also... That very man was just arrested. Being his brother, Kristoph might be a sensitive topic for Klavier.

"Kr..."

Argh, this was all he could think of.

"Crazily gorgeous."

Like his previous reaction, Klavier seemed to shine a billion volts in happiness for the compliment.

"Oh, Herr Forehead! You don't have to be shy whenever you tell me how good-looking I am!"

...And this was exactly why Apollo didn't like to compliment the other. He sighed.

"Are you that happy when someone acknowledges how handsome you are?"

Klavier's eyes softened, as he looked at the other.

"Hm... I wonder too. I hear people telling me the same thing everyday. Fans, friends, band mates, anyone. But, hearing it from you.."

"I feel really happy."

He smiled.

_Throb_

Again. That smile. Apollo hurriedly hid himself under the blanket.

"I'm gonna... sleep for a bit."

Hearing the muffled noise, Klavier patted Apollo's head.

"Alright."

From under the blanket, the younger man could feel the warmth beside him disappearing and hear the noise of the bathroom door opening and shutting. Apollo sighed.

_...This is bad._

He felt it. The throb of his heart at that smile. And he knew this throb. He had experienced it a multiple of times with Kristoph. However... The smile was nothing like the warm ones Kristoph had always given and the evil ones Kristoph showed yesterday. The smile was just... Klavier. So, why was he feeling this way?

This feeling he knew.

_Don't tell me I have..._

_'Don't fall for him' _

_..._

Apollo often got blank dreams. So, to have a proper dream, that must have meant something, right? A warning, perhaps. A warning to not fall for him. But...

Klavier's smiles flashed in his mind.

_Throb_

His heart voluntarily skipped once again.

_...Klavier is right..._

_I'm getting conscious of him._

* * *

**Rambles: **I have to say I enjoy writing this more than my first 2 chapters of this fics. And after this... I don't know what's after this.


End file.
